Whiskey und seine Folgen
by Cyberrat
Summary: Severus bekommt einen mehr oder weniger ungebetenen Gast, der sich einfach an seinem Whiskey vergreift.... was daraus wird, kann man hier sehen..SSLMRL OneShot in zwei Teilen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld daran.

Beta: Ellen

Zusammenfassung: Severus bekommt einen mehr oder weniger ungebetenen Gast, der sich einfach an seinem Whiskey vergreift... was daraus wird, kann man hier sehen..

Pairing: SS/LM/RL

Rating: P 18- Slash

Whiskey und seine Folgen

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tranklehrer an Hogwarts -Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei-, ehemaliger Spion und nun gefeierter Kriegsheld nach dem Sieg über den Lord, ließ sich mit einem leisen Aufseufzen in einen seiner Sessel sinken. Er trug weder Schuhe noch Socken und konnte somit seine nackten Fußsohlen wohlig dem prasselnden Feuer entgegen strecken. Er trug eine einfache, schwarze Tuchhose und ein schwarzes Seidenhemd. Schließlich waren Herbstferien und keine nervenden Bälger belästigten ihn mit ihren nichtigen Problemen, so dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren vollkommen entspannt zurücklehnen und den lieben Gott einen guten Mann sein lassen konnte.

Seine schwarzen Augen ruhten geschlossen und er überlegte sich gerade träge, ob er nicht ein Nickerchen hier im Sessel machen wollte, als sich plötzlich zwei schlanke, bleiche Hände auf seine Schultern schoben. Severus stöhnte genervt auf und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

"Was willst du hier, Lucius? Ich habe Ferien... lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe genießen!", knurrte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Lucius Malfoy, ein hochgewachsener Mann mit langem, silberblondem Haar und einem leicht spitzen Gesicht, schmunzelte und kurz krallten sich seine Finger schmerzhaft in den verspannten Schultern des Sitzenden fest, ließen dann jedoch wieder locker. Severus ließ sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken, der ihn kurz durchzuckte, schließlich war er gut von seinem bisherigen Leben trainiert.

"Aber aber, Severus... Spricht man so mit einem guten Freund?", raunte er ihm zu und beugte sich dabei hinunter, bis seine Lippen fast das Ohr des Tränkemeisters berührten. Severus atmete tief durch und versuchte sich die Gänsehaut nicht anmerken zu lassen, die die feinen Härchen an seinem Nacken aufstellen ließ, als der heiße Atem die empfindliche Haut dort streifte.

"Wenn dieser Freund sich regelmäßig selbst einlädt schon...", flüsterte Severus leise zurück mit einer Stimme, die sich wie purer Samt um den blonden Zauberer hüllte. Lucius nahm seine Hände langsam von den breiten Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen und schritt elegant bis zu dessen kleiner Bar hinüber.

"Severus.. du kränkst mich jetzt aber! Ich dachte dich freuen meine regelmäßigen Besuche!", ereiferte Lucius sich mit vor Spott triefender Stimme und entlockte Severus ein heißeres Auflachen.

"Hör doch auf mit deinen Spielchen, Lucius und sage mir lieber, was dich diesmal hierher führt..."

Severus drehte sich leicht in seinem Sessel und beobachtete den hochgewachsenen Zauberer, welcher seinen Stock lässig an die Theke lehnte und mit schwarz behandschuhten Händen nach einem Whiskeyglas griff.

Der Tränkemeister Hogwarts' kam nicht umhin die eleganten, fließenden Bewegungen des Clanoberhauptes der Malfoys zu bewundern. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, wie er mit leuchtenden Augen an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und den jungen Lucius Malfoy heimlich beobachtet hatte, wenn dieser verbissen an seinem Gang und seinen Bewegungen geübt hatte, die ihm in einigen außerschulischen Stunden zu Hause eingetrichtert worden waren. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy, er hatte auf die Etikette zu achten, was dem jungen Mann damals -wie Severus nur sehr genau wusste- oftmals sehr schmerzhaft eingetrichtert worden war.

Severus' Blick glitt zu dem schwarzen Stock, dessen Schlangenhaupt silbern im Licht des Feuers glänzte.

"Dass du diesen Stock immer noch mit dir herumführst... wieso, Lucius?", fragte er leise, da Lucius keine Anstalten machte, auf seine Aufforderung von vorhin zu reagieren.

Lucius verschwand hinter der Bar, als er sich bückte, um aus dem Schrank dort einen Whiskey zu suchen. Severus war immer wieder darüber amüsiert, wie Lucius in seinen Räumen alles versnobte ablegte und selbst Hand an die Dinge legte. Es hatte etwas vertrautes an sich, wenn der blonde Mann, sich ihm gegenüber so unverblümt gab.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss wieder die Augen, nicht glaubend, dass Lucius ihm noch antworten würde, als gedämpft hinter der Bar seine Stimme zu vernehmen war.

"Mein Vater hat ihn mir vermacht... das weißt du doch!"

Severus lachte auf und strich sich über sein Kinn, wobei er bemerkte, dass er sich wohl bald wieder würde rasieren müssen.

"Ja.. und er hat dich mit diesem Stock halb tot geprügelt... also.. warum?"

Die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen war lauernd und neugierig. Die pechschwarzen Augen starrten in die lodernden Flammen, während er lauschte, ob Lucius darauf eine Antwort gab, der tatsächlich die Angewohnheit hatte, manchmal einfach nicht zu antworten.

Ein gläsernes Geräusch gab ihm zu verstehen, dass der langhaarige Blonde einen Whiskey gefunden hatte, der ihm genehm war und die bauchige Flasche auf das abgenutzte, rötliche Holz des Tresens gestellt hatte.

"Möchtest du auch einen, Severus?", fragte er scheinheilig und entlockte Severus ein weiteres, heißeres Auflachen.

"Niemand wie du ist so liebenswürdig unverschämt... mir in meinen eigenen Räumen einen Whiskey anzubieten...", raunte er und drehte sich wieder zu ihm, um ihn mit fassungslosem Blick anzustarren. Lucius schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und nickte ihm leicht zu, auch darauf nicht antwortend. Severus blickte wieder in die Flammen des Feuers. Seine Gedanken drifteten hinfort und er musste ein wenig verträumt an eine seltsame Begebenheit denken, die ihn nun schon seit ein paar Wochen verfolgte. Irgendwann hatte es einfach angefangen...

Er war eines Tages in seine Räume gekommen und hatte auf seinem Bett eine tiefschwarze Rose vorgefunden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie dort hingekommen war, oder wer sie ihm aufs Kopfkissen gelegt hatte, doch er stellte sie in eine Vase und diese auf seinen Nachttisch. Ihn überfiel eine seltsame Ruhe, wenn er an diese beständige, schwarze Rose dachte. Nach einer Woche war sie natürlich verblüht gewesen, doch am nächsten Abend hatte wieder eine schwarze Rose auf seinem Kopfkissen gelegen und niemandem, weder seinem Bildwächter noch den Geistern, konnte er entringen, wer die Rose dort hingelegt hatte.

Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht Lucius' wissendes Glimmen in den Augen, als dieser den Schwarzhaarigen beobachtete und sich währenddessen von dem braun schimmernden Alkohol eingoss. Das blonde Haupt verschwand wieder hinter dem Tresen, als er sich zu dem kleinen Kühlschrank bückte, um aus diesem ein paar Eiswürfel zu holen und auf einmal nahm er ihr Gespräch von eben wieder auf.

"Wie du richtig bemerkt hast, hat er mich mehr als einmal mit diesem Stock besucht.. und du kannst wohl kaum nachvollziehen, welche Genugtuung es für mich ist, diesen Stock nun selbst zu führen und zu wissen, dass ich sein Meister bin..."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf, darauf keinen Kommentar gebend und wieder seinen Gedanken nachhängend. Er erinnerte sich an den Abend, an dem Lucius das erste mal so nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war. Er hatte gedacht er müsste vor Angst um seinen noblen Freund vergehen, doch schnell hatte er gelernt, dass dieser -trotz seines adligen Blutes- sehr zäh war und sich schnell davon erholte.

"Du hängst zu sehr der Vergangenheit nach, Severus... Lebe endlich im Hier und Jetzt!", beschwerte Lucius sich, als er sich mit seinem Drink zu Severus an den Kamin setzte. Er hatte dem anderen kurzerhand doch einen Whiskey gemacht, den er ihm nun auffordernd hinhielt. Severus seufzte schwer und ergriff das Glas, um leicht daran zu nippen.

"Warum bist du nun gekommen, Lucius? Du kommst immer nur her, wenn du etwas möchtest... also?"

Severus tippte mit dem Finger genervt an seine Wange, nachdem er seinen Ellenbogen auf die Lehne des Sessels gestellt und das Kinn auf die Handfläche gestützt hatte.

Lucius nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Whiskey, ehe er langsam antwortete.

"Nun, mein lieber Freund.. du.. weißt ja, dass Narzissa abgehauen ist, nachdem ich nach Askaban gekommen bin... ich danke dir übrigens, dass du mich dort herausgeholt hast, Severus..."

Severus riss den Kopf hoch und starrte zu Lucius, seine Verblüffung kaum verbergen könnend. Lucius Malfoy bedankte sich? Was war denn nun kaputt? Seine dunklen Augen mussten vor Fassungslosigkeit förmlich geglüht haben, denn Lucius konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Ja ja.. ich weiß... nunja, wie dem auch sei... mein Erscheinungsgrund..."

Er schwieg eine Weile und starrte in die Bernsteinflüssigkeit in seinem Glas. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und lehnte sich zurück, die sturmgrauen Augen schließend und tief durchatmend. Das Malfoyoberhaupt spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich langsam beruhigte und ein leichtes und überraschend ehrliches Lächeln lag auf den schmalen Lippen.

Er war immer wieder von dieser Ruhe fasziniert, die ihn in der Nähe des Dunkelhaarigen überkam. Es ähnelte fast wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.. Severus seine Ruhe und der Sturm die Außenwelt, wenn er sich wieder mit arroganter, stolzer Miene seinen Feinden zeigen musste. Denn nichts anderes schienen die Anderen zu sein. Feinde, die versuchten ihn von seinem Posten zu bekommen, den er wiedererlangt hatte, oder ihm sein Geld weg zu nehmen. Nicht gerade wenige, wollten den Blondhaarigen wieder hinter den sicheren Mauern Askabans sehen, was ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Er wollte nicht mehr hinter die dicken Mauern. Nie wieder.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis Lucius endlich bemerkte, dass Severus ihn immer noch aufmerksam betrachtete. Oh.. er hatte vergessen weiter zu erzählen. Malfoy räusperte sich und Severus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Was war heute Abend nur mit Lucius los? Er schien noch seltsamer als sonst zu sein...

Lucius hatte recht.. Narzissa hatte ihn sehr schnell verlassen.. wusste nur der liebe Gott, weshalb, schließlich hatte sie monatelang ausgeharrt, während Lucius in Askaban gewesen war. Weshalb war sie erst gegangen, als sicher war, dass der Mann mit den sturmgrauen Augen wieder frei kommen würde? Jedenfalls schien die Einsamkeit einen doch sehr exzentrisch zu machen, wie er bei dem Clanoberhaupt feststellen musste, der sich in letzter Zeit auffallend häufig in seiner Nähe tummelte.

"Aber ich bin doch selbst so einsam... bin ich dann auch so seltsam? Vielleicht merkt man das gar nicht, weil ich schon immer so bin...", erwog der Tränkemeister, als sein alter Freund auch schon weiter sprach.

"Nunja.. Severus... seit Narzissa gegangen ist, habe ich jedenfalls nicht mehr.."- Lucius stockte und sah dann wieder zu Severus -".. sag mal, weißt du überhaupt, warum mich meine Frau verlassen hat? Habe ich es dir schon erzählt?" - Und auf das leichte, bedächtige Kopfschütteln Severus' - "Ich hatte in Askaban viel Zeit zum nachdenken... Mir ist aufgefallen, wie wenig Menschen es doch gibt, denen ich vertrauen kann... die ich überhaupt mag! Mir ist selbst klar, dass ich als Slytherin das Privileg habe eiskalt zu sein... Doch selbst jemand wie ich braucht ab und an Wärme... Das weißt du wohl am Besten, oder Sev?"

Lucius' Stimme war zu einem leisen Raunen geworden, einem Schnurren gleich. Severus nickte langsam und warf Lucius einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr 'Sev' genannt, weshalb es sich nun fast wie ein Kosename anhörte. Severus schmunzelte in sich hinein und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein... Lucius würde ihn nie kosen... nicht dieser eiskalte, wunderschöne Engel. Severus räusperte sich und sah in die Flammen, seinen Freund mit einer Geste seiner Hand auffordernd, weiter zu reden.

"Während ich in meiner Zelle saß und versuchte mich mit einer Tonscherbe zu rasieren, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wen ich eigentlich mag... und ob ich jemanden liebe. Ich liebe Draco... Ich liebe auch meine Mutter... Ich mag ein paar Verwandte... und schließlich meine Frau... Narzissa... Sie ist eine wunderschöne Frau... Sie ist klug... Sie hat Humor... Sie hat alles, was ein Mann sich wünschen kann... doch.. das sind alles Dinge, die ich an ihr mag... nicht liebe... kannst du mir folgen, mein Freund?"

Lucius war blass. Es schien ihm sichtlich schwer, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen und Severus konnte es ihm nur zu gut nachfühlen. Er sah Lucius lange an und streckte die Beine wieder aus, seine kalten Füße so wieder zum Feuer reckend. Er gähnte, was den Blonden empört schnauben ließ. Er hasste es, wenn Severus so tat, als würden ihn seine Erzählungen langweilen.. und gleichzeitig liebte er es. Er musste ein leises Seufzen unterdrücken.

"Also hast du ihr gesagt, dass du sie nicht liebst und dann ist sie abgehauen?", mutmaßte Severus und nippte an seinem Drink.

"Nein.. ich sagte ihr, dass ich homosexuell bin.. und dann ist sie abgehauen..", sprach Lucius trocken und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, wie Severus sich an seinem Whiskey verschluckte und das Glas hustend absetzen musste. Die schwarzen Obsidiane starrten Lucius fassungslos an und suchten die Lüge in den grauen Augen.

"Willst ... du mich veräppeln? Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?", krächzte er und hustete noch ein paar Mal. Schon in ihren ersten, gemeinsamen Hogwartsjahren hatte sich Severus Lucius offenbart und ihm mit leicht geröteten Wangen verraten, dass er schwul war. Ihm war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als der sonst so kalte Malfoy ihm nur auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm verständnisvoll zugenickt hatte. Sollte dies die späte Vergeltung sein? Wollte Lucius ihn nun aufziehen? Er blickte verletzt fort und schnaubte. Lucius lachte klar auf.

"Nein Severus, das ist kein Scherz.. Das ist mein voller Ernst..", raunte er und trank seinen letzten Schluck aus dem Whiskeyglas. Er schnappte sich Severus' und stand auf, um zur kleinen Bar zurück zu gehen und ihnen neu einzugießen. Als er lief klimperten die Reste der Eiswürfel noch in den Gläsern. Severus brauchte ein wenig, um sich wieder zu fangen. Er nickte langsam und widerwillig.

"Na gut... sagen wir mal, es ist dein Ernst... was willst du mir mit der ganzen Sache nun mitteilen?"

Die langen, schlanken Finger des langhaarigen, blonden Mannes schlossen sich langsam und geschmeidig um den Flaschenhals. Es sah fast so aus, als wolle er ihn melken, was Severus mit einem leisen Keuchen feststellte. Sein Blick glitt wieder in die Flammen, um der Faszination dieses Augenblickes zu entgehen. Lucius beobachtete den Whiskey, wie er fast träge langsam den Flaschenhals hochkroch, als er das bauchige Gefäß fast in Zeitlupe neigte und wie dann die ersten, kristallklaren Bernsteintropfen in ein Glas fielen, ehe der Rest sich hinterher stürzte.

"Ach... und ich liebe die Farbe von Bernstein... Ist das nicht eine wunderschöne Farbe?", murmelte er vor sich hin. Severus machte sich langsam richtige Sorgen um Lucius. Was war nur mit dem Blonden los? Wieso war er so eigenartig? Das ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu... Sehnsuchtsvoll dachte Severus an sein schönes, warmes Bett und die schwarze Rose, die dort auf ihn wartete.

Was war eigentlich mit ihm... liebte Lucius ihn? Mochte er ihn? Über seinen besten Freund hatte er sich ziemlich bedeckt gehalten.

Lucius kam zurück und übergab ihm das Glas. Als ihre Finger sich berührten mussten sie feststellen, dass sie beide eiskalt waren. Verbittert starrte der Malfoy in sein Glas.

"Ja... verbittert... Wir sind Slytherins... Ex-Todesser... Wir können keine Liebe empfinden, von der alle so verträumt säuseln.. Die Liebe ist für uns nicht gemacht... Uns gehört die Rationalität, der Verstand, das Wissen, die Intelligenz, das Geld... Die Welt... Aber nicht die Liebe...und doch...", dachte Lucius und sein fast sehnsuchtsvoller Blick streifte den dunkelhaarigen kurz, welcher wieder an seinem Drink nippte. Lucius tat es ihm gleich und bemerkte jetzt schon, wie ihn die Hitze des Getränkes auffraß. Normalerweise hielt er ja viel aus... aber heute war einfach nicht sein Tag... Nein.. einfach nicht sein Tag.

"Ich habe seit Monaten keinen anständingen Sex mehr gehabt.", platzte es plötzlich mit aller Verzweiflung aus ihm heraus und er blickte zu Severus, der sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend an seinem Drink verschluckte. Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, warf er seinem Freund bitterböse Blicke zu.

"Legst du es darauf an, mich heute umzubringen?", zischte er eiskalt, wofür Lucius jedoch nur ein Schmunzeln übrig hatte. Der Malfoy beobachtete ihn und sein Schmunzeln wurde zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Diese hauchzarte Röte, die sich auf die bleichen Wangen des Tränkemeisters geschlichen hatte, war zu delikat.

"Nein... ich hatte eigentlich noch... andere Dinge mit dir vor.", raunte Lucius und abermals hörte sich die geschmeidige Stimme wie ein Schnurren an. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fixierte ihn mit leicht glitzernden Onyxen, die dem Blonden sagten, dass auch ihm der Whiskey zuzusprechen schien.

"So? Und die wären? Komm endlich auf den Punkt, Lucius.. Du schleichst schon die ganze Zeit wie die Katze um den heißen Brei... was willst du? Warum bist du gekommen?"

Lucius atmete tief durch und lächelte ihm zu.

"Du kennst mich wirklich gut, Sev.. Wir sind Freunde, nicht wahr? Sehr gute Freunde... Wir kennen uns schon in und auswendig... nur.."- Severus unterbrach Lucius harsch- "Wir wissen genau, wie nah wir einander stehen... du musst es mir nicht verraten... Lucius, was möchtest du von mir? Rück endlich mit der Sprache heraus!"

Der Blonde schluckte und starrte in sein Glas. Bei Salazar! Wieso fiel ihm das so schwer? Ausgerechnet ihm.. Und er war wirklich alles andere als prüde oder auf den Mund gefallen. Er nahm nochmal einen tiefen Schluck der Bernsteinflüssigkeit und raunte dann heißer: "Schlaf mit mir, Severus... Ich will mit dir ins Bett gehen..."

Severus hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und stellte dann wie in Zeitlupe das Glas zurück auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben ihren Sesseln. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten Lucius, welcher nicht zu ihm sah, sondern stur noch einen Schluck nahm. Severus atmete tief durch.

"Ich... fühle mich geehrt, Luc... Aber.. Das... kann ich nicht.", murmelte er leise.

Lucius stellte sein Glas mit einem lauten Klonk ab und stand auf. Er lief vor Severus nervös auf und ab.

"Wieso nicht? Ich bin attraktiv... ein Slytherin... Wir sind Freunde, Mensch! Hilf mir doch aus meiner Stunde der Not! Warum willst du nicht?", brummte er aufgebracht vor sich hin und sah zu Severus. Dieser schmunzelte und erhob sich langsam. Er legte seine Hände beschwichtigend auf Lucius' Schultern und drehte ihn um, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Er begann langsam die verspannten Muskeln dort zu massieren. Lucius schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, sich vertrauensvoll in die Berührung lehnend.

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum es nicht geht, Luc... Du musst mir einfach glauben, dass ich es nicht kann...", flüsterte er mit dunkler Samtstimme dicht am Ohr seines Freundes, welcher frustriert aufseufzte. Lucius wollte gerade zu einem erneuten Überredungsversuch ansetzen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Severus runzelte die Stirn und ohne seine Hände von den Schultern des anderen zu nehmen, die er weiterhin gefühlvoll massierte, rief er: "Ja? Herein..."

Ende Teil 1

So.. das war der erste Teil dieses One-Shots, der Zweite wäre die längere Hälfte.. Möchtet ihr noch mehr? oder ist es euch hier schon genug?

Grüße, Cyberrat


	2. Chapter 2

Severus runzelte die Stirn und ohne seine Hände von den Schultern des anderen zu nehmen, die er weiterhin gefühlvoll massierte, rief er: "Ja? Herein..."

Es klang fast einladend entgegen seiner sonst so harschen Art und Lucius stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass wohl er daran Schuld war, den anderen so verwirrt zu haben, dass er sogar nett wurde zu anderen.

Die Tür wurde einen spaltbreit aufgeschoben und ein grau meliertes Haupt schob sich herein. Helle Augen suchten den Raum ab, während eine sanfte Stimme flüsterte: "Ähm.. störe ich? Ich.. wollte nur den Banntrank für übermorgen abholen... Falls er schon fertig ist?"

Remus Lupin, seines Zeichens Werwolf und wieder der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, erstarrte, als er die beiden Slytherins vor dem Kamin stehen sah. Die hellen Augen bekamen einen eigenartigen Glanz, als sie flüchtig die beiden Männer musterten und die Situation versuchten abzuschätzen. Der Tränkemeister stöhnte genervt auf und ließ seine Hände von Lucius' Schultern gleiten. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und schien zu versuchen ruhig zu bleiben.

"Lupin..."- begann er langsam, um Fassung bemüht- "... wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass der Trank immer erst am gleichen Tag der Einnahme fertig ist? Wann geht das endlich in Ihr flohzerfressenes Hirn?"

Remus senkte ertappt den Kopf und räusperte sich.

"Du... hast recht... tut mir leid, Severus, ich werde es mir merken..", murmelte der sanfte Werwolf und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, als Lucius seine Chance gekommen sah. Dieses Glitzern in den Augen des Wolfes, als er sie gesehen hatte... da sollte sich doch etwas draus machen lassen...

"Aber aber, Severus.. Siehst du denn nicht, dass der arme Mr. Lupin nur ein wenig in unserer Gesellschaft baden möchte? Bitte Mr. Lupin.. Darf ich Sie Remus nennen? Ja? Kommen Sie doch herein.. trinken Sie einen Schluck mit uns.. Remus..."

Lucius' Stimme schien wie pure Seide, die sich um das vermeindliche Opfer wickelte, welches den honigblonden Kopf langsam wieder zurück in den Türspalt schob und die beiden mit hellen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen musterte.

Severus knirschte abermals mit den Zähnen und warf Lucius einen warnenden Blick zu, doch als er das aufgeregte Funkeln in den sturmgrauen Augen sah, schmolz sein Widerstand sehr schnell dahin. Er grinste Remus bösartig zu und stimmte in Lucius' kleines Spiel mit ein. Der Werwolf öffnete die Tür zögerlich noch etwas weiter und trat langsam ein, den Beiden misstrauische Blicke zuwerfend. Lucius musterte seine Beute nachdenklich. Diese sah wie immer sehr ausgemergelt und müde aus und die wie immer sehr durchgetragenen, verwaschenen Kleidungsstücke hingen mehr auf dem schlanken Leib.

"Second Hand... ganz klar...", dachte Lucius und rümpfte etwas die Nase. Doch entgegen seiner Kleidung sah der Werwolf selbst sehr gepflegt und sauber aus.

Severus machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit seiner schlanken, weißen Hand und der kleine Beistelltisch zwischen ihren beiden Sesseln rutschte nach vorne. An seiner Stelle erschien ein dritter Sessel. Er sah zu Lupin, welcher immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Dieser tappte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und rang mit den Händen hinter seinem Rücken. Der Gedanke zwischen den beiden so verdächtig netten Slytherins zu sitzen, schien ihn nicht gerade zu begeistern.

Lucius ließ ein klares und nichtsdestotrotz kaltes Lachen vernehmen.

"Oh.. Sie haben doch keine Furcht vor uns, oder Remus? Sehen Sie... Wir sind doch erwachsene Menschen.. Der dunkle Lord ist dahin geschieden... sollten wir unsere Streitereien nicht langsam beilegen? Na los, Remus.. setzen Sie sich zu uns!", raunte er und stand so bei Severus, dass der verblüffte Wolf nicht sah, wie Lucius sachte seine behandschuhte Hand über Severus' gleiten ließ, welcher ihm einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf.

Remus wiegte langsam den Kopf, doch schließlich siegte seine Naivität und Gutmütigkeit und er nickte begeistert. Lucius sah zufrieden aus, als er sich langsam in seinen Sessel zurücksinken ließ. Auch Severus nahm mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung wieder platz und wartete, bis Remus sich langsam auf den Sessel zwischen ihnen setzte und abwechselnd mit großen Augen hin und her sah. Der Trankmeister schüttelte über die fast kindliche Art genervt den Kopf.

Eine recht unangenehme Stille entstand, in der Lucius sich wieder aus seinem Sessel erhob, um Severus und sich nachzuschenken und einen dritten Drink für den Werwolf zu machen, welcher unwohl auf die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit sah, die der Malfoy ihm in einem Glas in die Hand drückte.

"Ich... glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist.. ich vertrage nicht so viel und...", begann der Wolf mit sanfter Stimme, doch Lucius unterbrach ihn.

"Ach was, Remus... Trinken Sie doch ein wenig mit uns! Ich meine... wir sind hier doch unter Freunden... da kann man sich doch auch mal gehen lassen... nicht wahr, Severus?"

Die sturmgrauen Augen flogen zum Tränkemeister, welcher nun ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Er hatte scheinbar nun genug intus, dass er in das kleine Spiel sehr bereitwillig einstieg. Vielleicht konnten sie doch eine sehr ... lustige Nacht verbringen. Wozu sie einen betrunkenen Werwolf wohl bringen konnten? Er rief sich den Spruch in Erinnerung, mit dem man so Bilder wie mit Muggelkameras machen konnte... natürlich bewegter Form...

"Natürlich... los Lupin.. Ich meine.. Reeemus... ist doch nichts dabei..."

Die dunkle Stimme des Tränkemeisters klang wie purer Samt, der sich weich um die schmalen Schultern Remus' legte, ihn sich entspannen und ihnen zunicken ließ.

Langsam sank der kleinere Mann in seinem weichen Sessel zurück und nippte an seinem Whiskey. Er musste ein Husten ob des scharfen Getränkes heftig unterdrücken. Er wollte sich nicht noch mehr Blöße vor den beiden Slytherins geben, die mit sichtbar mehr Eleganz und Würde an das Ganze heran gingen, wie er selbst. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl hier zwischen den Beiden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas ausheckten. Oder bildete er sich die seltsamen Blicke von Malfoy nur ein, die über seinen Körper glitten? Oder Severus' Hand, die nun schon auf seiner Sessellehne lag... Konnte doch auch nur ein Versehen sein, da sein Sessel so zwischen den beiden anderen klemmte, dass sie Lehne an Lehne saßen...

Severus und Lucius begannen ein unverfängliches Gespräch, wobei sie sich immer wieder ein paar Blicke zuwarfen.

Der Werwolf schien sich langsam zu entspannen. Lucius lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und blickte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Sollte es das sein? Würde er Severus nur nahe kommen können, wenn sie gemeinsam einen dummen, naiven Gryffindor veräppelten? Vielleicht würde er einsehen müssen, dass der Tränkemeister ihn nicht wollte... Doch weshalb? Er hatte einen Traumkörper... Sie kannten sich in und auswendig... Sie waren beide Slytherins.. warum also? Lucius seufzte und blickte zu Severus hinüber, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte und seinen Blick nun schnell auf Remus heftete, dessen Wangen zart gerötet waren und der sich über die scheinbar trockenen Lippen leckte. Severus schluckte, als er die rosige Zungenspitze sah und schielte zu Lucius, der sich ebenfalls leicht auf die Unterlippe biss bei dem Anblick. Sie warfen sich einen langen Blick zu, ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckten. Was machte es schon...

Remus zuckte zusammen, als er der behandschuhten Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel gewahr wurde und blickte mit leicht glasigen Augen fragend zu ihm herüber. Lucius lächelte ihn adrett an und ließ seine Hand streichelnd über den Oberschenkel wandern, der sich angenehm fest unter ihr anfühlte.

"Haben Sie nicht Lust auf ein wenig... Spaß, Remus?", fragte er leise und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. Der Werwolf schluckte hart und senkte den Kopf verlegen.

"Ich... äh...", stotterte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eine zweite, kühle Hand schlich sich in das verstrubbelte Haar und griff fest dort hinein. Remus' Kopf wurde hochgezogen und zu Severus herum gedreht, der ihn mit einem leichten Schmunzeln anblickte.

"Das wolltest du doch schon seit du hier hereingekommen bist und uns gesehen hast..", raunte er heißer und suchte ein wenig im Kopf des Werwolfes. Severus' Augen weiteten sich und ein leises Lachen kratzte aus seiner Kehle.

"Bei Salazar...Das wollte er wirklich, Luc.. Was sagt man dazu? Der kleine Wolf ist ja ein ziemlich verdorbenes Früchtchen..."- Severus' Hand streichelte sachte über die frisch rasierte Wange des Mannes in ihrer Mitte und fixierte die hellen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ergeben zuschlugen.

"Denken Sie wirklich, Sie können mit zwei ausgewachsenen Slytherins umgehen, Remus?", raunte er ihm zu und beugte sich näher zu ihm. Lucius lachte kalt auf und legte seine Lippen an Remus' Ohr, wo er leise hineinwisperte: "Sei ein guter Wolf und spiele ein wenig mit deinen neuen Freunden... vielleicht sind wir ja auch nett zu dir?"

Remus erschauderte und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Lucius begann ihn zu duzen, als der heiße Atem seine empfindliche Haut streifte und die behandschuhte Hand seine Schenkel auseinander drückte und an der Innenseite hoch und runter fuhr. Remus rang mit den Händen und es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass er genoss, was gerade mit ihm geschah. Trotzdem schien der Alkohol und die verdächtig sanften Stimmen der beiden anderen Männer seinen Gryffindorverstand noch nicht vollkommen eingelullt zu haben, da er noch einen Versuch startete aus den Fängen der Beiden zu gelangen.

"Aber... wieso kommt ihr ausgerechnet zu mir? Ihr hasst mich doch..."

Severus gab ein missbilligendes Zungenschnalzen von sich und packte das Knie des anderen Beines und zog auch daran, bis der Werwolf nun gänzlich breitbeinig auf dem Sessel saß.

"Nun, Remus... wenn ich mich nicht vollkommen irre, warst du derjenige, der rattig wie ein kleines Schulmädchen in die Schlangengrube gelaufen ist... und haben wir nicht gerade eben Frieden geschlossen?", raunte Severus ihm zu und vergrub seine Nase in dem verwuschelten, grau melierten Haar, tief den Geruch einziehend. Ein elektrisierender Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, als er erregt feststellte, dass der Werwolf wohl frisch geduscht war. Als hätte er sich für sie beide vorbereitet. Er konnte spüren, wie Remus sich leicht versteifte und zwischen ihnen wandt, da Lucius begonnen hatte an dem verwaschenen Hemd herum zu nästeln und es zu öffnen.

Severus grinste und glitt mit seiner Hand in das lange, blonde Haar, strich durch die weiche Mähne und blickte fasziniert auf das Gold, welches durch seine Finger förmlich floss. Die sturmgrauen Augen hoben sich von der nun fast gänzlich geöffneten Knopfleiste und glitten zu Severus, schenkten ihm ein irritierend ehrliches Lächeln. Severus schluckte und zwang sich, seine plötzlich wirbelnden Gedanken wieder zu packen und auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Er grinste fies zurück und griff sich wieder eine Handvoll dieses weichen Goldes, um Lucius' Kopf hinunter an den schlanken Hals des Werwolfs zu drücken.

"Sei doch ein wenig nett zu unserem Gast, Lucius...", raunte er und lachte gehässig, da Lucius ein unwilliges Knurren von sich gab, sich dann jedoch, angezogen von dem verführerischen Duft des Mannes fügte und in den weichen Hals biss, um ihn als seine Beute zu markieren.

Der Werwolf stöhnte leise auf und begann sich zu winden, denn Severus' Hand hatte ihren Weg auf die gebräunte Brust gefunden und neckte nun eine der hellen, rosa Brustwarzen, bis sie sich erregt aufstellte. Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte das nur sein? Es war doch nicht möglich, dass er hier zwischen diesen Beiden saß und von ihnen verwöhnt wurde? Sie hatten doch etwas vor... sie mussten etwas aushecken... Doch all diese Gedanken fielen zu einem unbedeutenden Brei in sich zusammen, als Lucius seine Hand in die plötzlich offene Hose -Merlin, wann hatten die Slytherins sie aufgemacht? Oh Merlin er hatte zu viel getrunken...- glitt und sich auf die pochende Beule dort legte. Er stöhnte auf und leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen.

"Knie dich vor mich, Remus...", wisperte ihm das Malfoyoberhaupt ins Ohr. Er konnte den heißen Atem an seiner nun überempfindlichen Haut spüren, der ihn abermals leise aufstöhnen ließ. Die Hand auf seiner heißen Erektion begann langsam diese zu massieren und an ihr rauf und runter zu gleiten, sie mithilfe des Stoffes der Shorts reibend. Remus ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stöhnte abermals leise auf. Severus grinste zu Lucius hinüber und man konnte seine glasigen Augen funkeln sehen. Langsam glitt Remus aus seinem Sessel auf die Knie und krabbelte vor das Malfoyoberhaupt und zwischen dessen gespreizte Beine. Die Wangen des kleineren Mannes waren leicht gerötet und die Art und Weise seiner fahrigen Bewegungen ließ darauf schließen, dass der Alkohol ihm nun doch sehr zusetzte. Lucius' Augenlider sanken auf Halbmast und er lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, auf die Vollendung wartend. Severus rutschte langsam auf Remus' Platz, um eine bessere Sicht zu bekommen und ergriff die Hand seines alten Freundes um langsam und sorfältig dessen Handschuhe auszuziehen. Lucius' Augen klappten sofort auf und kurz war er von Lupin abgelenkt, der mit zitternden Fingern etwas ungeschickt seine Hose am öffnen war. Er blickte zu Severus und schluckte hart, als er die gefühlvollen Hände spürte, die langsam einen Finger nach dem anderen an der Fingerspitze packten und sachte an dem Handschuh zupften. Lucius' Atem wurde schwerer und tiefer, als er zusah, wie die geschickten Finger immer wieder zupften und zogen, bis sie die schlanke, fast feminine Hand von dem schwarzen Leder befreit hatten. Langsam und bedächtig wurde der Handschuh von der weißen Hand gezogen, die gleich darauf von einem Paar weicher Lippen begrüßt wurde. Lucius sog scharf die Luft ein und schlucke abermals hart, als er Severus zusah, wie er mit diesen rosa Lippen die bleiche Haut verwöhnte. Er hätte nie Gedacht, dass es so erotisch sein könnte, einen Handschuh auszuziehen. Heißkalte Schauer rannen ihm bei jeder Bewegung über den Rücken und er zwang sich, seinen Blick von diesem hypnotisierenden Mund abzuwenden und auf Lupin zu sehen, welcher inzwischen endlich die Hose aufbekommen hatte. Oh nein... gar keine gute Idee...

Der Werwolf griff behutsam in die tiefblaue Shorts, die unter den Hosen zum Vorschein gekommen war und Lucius konnte die Finger zittrig durch sein Schamhaar gleiten spüren. Er keuchte leise und blickte in Remus' Gesicht, dessen Augen zu leuchten begonnen hatten, als er vorsichtig die harte Erektion aus dem Stoff befreite. Seine Bewegungen waren unsicher und sachte, als hätte er Furcht den Malfoy zu verletzen und Lucius fragte sich verschwommen in seinem Hinterkopf, wie jemand bei so etwas verruchtem, nur so unschuldig aussehen konnte. Bronzefarbene, schlanke Finger schlossen sich langsam, fast ehrfürchtig um das heiße Fleisch und begannen daran auf und ab zu gleiten. Lucius musste ein erregtes aufjapsen unterdrücken und sah mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen wieder zu Severus, welcher fasziniert auf die Härte seines Freundes geblickt hatte und nun mit leicht geröteten Wangen sich an dem zweiten Handschuh zu schaffen machte. Lucius grinste und wollte sich vorbeugen, um diese rosa Lippen zu kosten, doch er glaubte nicht, dass das nun so eine gute Idee war. Es war noch zu früh... Die beständig an seiner Erektion auf und ab gleitenden Finger des Werwolfs ließen ihn sich leicht winden und unwillig zwischen den Zähnen hindurch zischen.

"Bei Salazar... Tu endlich was!", raunte er heißer und erntete sich gleich von beiden Seiten ein amüsiertes, heißeres Lachen.

"Ist dir nicht ein wenig heiß, mein alter Freund?", flüsterte Severus mit einer Stimme wie purer Samt dicht an Lucius' Ohr, welcher nur ein krächzendes: "Das wirst du mir büßen..." heraus brachte. Severus schien es sichtlich zu gefallen, seinen alten Freund zu ärgern. Langsam begann er dessen Weste und Hemd zu öffnen, während er neugierig nach unten blickte. Der Werwolf leckte sich bei dem Anblick der vor Lust leicht rötlichen Eichel genießerisch über die Lippen. Sie glänzte schon leicht feucht und Severus begann Lucius langsam wirklich zu glauben, dass er schon lange keine wirkliche Befriedigung mehr gehabt hatte. Gebannt starrte er auf den verwuschelten, honigfarbenen Schopf. Remus neigte seinen Kopf leicht über die Härte und leckte mit seiner rosanen, flinken Zunge sachte darüber. Auf das röchelnde Stöhnen, welches aus Lucius' Hals brach, antwortete er mit ein paar weiteren, raschen Zungenschlägen, stippte die Spitze immer wieder in die empfindliche, kleine Öffnung.

Dem Malfoy wurde es schnell zu bunt und er packte mit beiden Händen fest in die buschige Mähne, starrte mit glasigen, sturmgrauen Augen auf ihn nieder, als er den Kopf des kleineren Mannes befehlend nach unten drückte, welcher sofort die tiefroten Lippen öffnete und die Spitze der Männlichkeit einließ. Lucius keuchte erleichtert auf, als er die feuchte Hitze um sein pochendes Glied spürte und ließ sich im Sessel zurück sinken, eine Hand entspannt auf die Sessellehne zwischen Severus und sich legend, die andere weiterhin in dem verwuschelten Haar vergrabend und den Rhythmus angebend, mit der sich der Kopf hob und senkte. Die Lippen des Werwolfs glänzten feucht und er schloss genüsslich die Augen, während er an dem pochenden Glied saugte. Lucius seufzte und schien mit der Welt vollkommen im Reinen, da nun auch Severus das Hemd geöffnet hatte und seinen Kopf zu den hellen Brustwarzen neigte und sie mit seiner nassen Zungenspitze umkreiste, bis sie sich ihm hart entgegen reckten. Der Tränkemeister ergriff Lucius' Hand, die tatenlos zwischen ihnen lag und zog sie hinüber zu seinem Schritt, der inzwischen schon unerträglich hart geworden war und legte sie auf die pochende Beule dort.

Lucius seufzte leise und hob seine Hüfte ein wenig dem saugenden Mund entgegen, ehe er die Augen öffnete und zu Severus' Hose sah. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er geschickt das Gefängnis aus Stoff öffnete und wähnte sich am Ziel seiner heimlichen Träume. Vielleicht konnte er Severus ja so näher kommen... Seine langen, schlanken Finger schoben sich unter die pechschwarze Shorts und trafen dort auf eine harte Männlichkeit, die sich ihm förmlich gierig entgegen reckte, als er sie aus der Hose befreit hatte. Severus stöhnte dunkel an Lucius' Hals auf, an dem er gerade zu saugen begonnen hatte. Sein Kopf drehte sich vom übersteigerten Alkoholgenuss und langsam war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung hinüber. Er zuckte mit seiner Hüfte der Hand entgegen, deren Finger sich quälend langsam um den harten Schaft legten. In seiner Erinnerung tauchte kurz und verschwommen das Bild von Lucius auf, als dieser in der selben Art und Weise den Hals der Whiskeyflasche ergriffen hatte.

Quälend langsam begann das Malfoyoberhaupt den dunkelhaarigen Mann zu massieren, während Remus weiterhin gierig an der harten Männlichkeit in seinem Mund saugte. Eine seiner Hände hatte sich unter die Hoden des Blondhaarigen geschlichen und massierte und knetete sie nun sachte, mit einem Finger langsam nach hinten zu dessen Öffnung rutschend und den festen Muskelring massierend. Lucius stöhnte langgezogen und bäumte sich leicht auf.

"Bei Salazar!", krächzte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Werwolf bemerkte mit einem erregten Schaudern, wie die ersten Lusttropfen aus der kleinen Öffnung traten und klaubte sie schnell mit flinker Zunge auf. Kurz ließ Lucius die Härte los, welche in seiner Hand schon sympathisch mitgezuckt hatte und vergrub sie ebenfalls im Haar des Knienden, um ihn noch ein letztes Mal fest auf seine Härte zu pressen, damit der Werwolf sich nicht zurückziehen konnte. Mit einem heißeren aufjapsen ergoss er sich tief in dessen Kehle, sodass sein Erbe ohne große Umwege gleich in den Magen des Kleineren floss. Mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen ließ er sich im Sessel zurück sinken und atmete tief durch. Wenn der Wolf was konnte, dann den Teufel aus einem saugen... Für die ersten paar Minuten war er wie benebelt und so merkte er nicht, wie Severus zittrig und fahrig nach seinem Zauberstab angelte und Remus und sich selbst mit einem Schwenk der Hosen entledigte. Erst, als er das heißere Aufstöhnen des Werwolfs vernahm, öffnete er wieder träge die Augen und blickte auf ein seltsames Bild. Remus kauerte auf allen Vieren vor Severus, welcher die Hände tief in dem Hemd des Kleineren vergraben hatte und sein pochendes Glied langsam in dessen Enge schob. Danach zu urteilen, wie der Hintern des Kauernden glänzte, hatten sie wohl einen Vorbereitungsspruch benutzt. Lucius spürte einen Stich des Neides in der Brust, als er mit verschwommenem Blick zusah, wie Severus begann den kleineren Mann zu stoßen und dieser vor Genuss laut aufstöhnte.

Lucius leckte sich die Lippen und keuchte selbst nochmals leise. Es schickte ihm Schauer über den Rücken, als er zusah, wie das große Glied des schwarzhaarigen Mannes immer wieder zur Hälfte aus dem Werwolf hinaus glitt und sich dann mit erneuter Kraft tief in ihn schob.

Mit träumerischer Langsamkeit griff er langsam zu seinem Whiskeyglas und leerte es auf einen Zug. Sein Mund war auf einmal so trocken gewesen... Er konnte zusehen, wie Severus den kauernden Mann immer näher auf den Höhepunkt zustieß und auch das leise Stöhnen von ihm ließ so Einiges vermuten. Schließlich erbarmte sich die bleiche Hand des Tränkemeisters und ergriff die tropfende Erektion des Werwolfs, die förmlich um Erlösung bettelte und rieb sie hart zu seinen wilder werdenden Stößen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Remus sich mit einem heißeren Schrei auf dem Teppich ergoss und ein paar Sekunden später folgte Severus.

Eine Weile erfüllte den Raum nur erleichtertes und nach Luft ringendes Keuchen und die drei Männer schienen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, bis sich über ihre alkoholvernebelten Hirne langsam der Schatten der Erkenntnis senkte. Ein betretenes Schweigen setzte ein, in dem Remus Lupin -plötzlich hatte er vor Scham ein feuerrotes Gesicht- nach seinem Zauberstab angelte und sich schnell wieder seine Hose an den Leib zauberte. Er stand wacklig auf und tappte nervös hin und her. Sein Körper erschauerte immer noch von dem gerade gehabten Orgasmus und der Whiskey tat sein übriges, dass er eher schwankte, als dass er zur Tür lief.

"Ich.. äh.. das.. war.. ein schöner Abend... ver... verzeiht... äh... ", stotterte er hilflos. Erstaunt blickten ihn die Slytherins an, bis Lucius in schallendes und sich etwas überschlagendes Gelächter ausbrach. Remus verstummte augenblicklich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er aus den Räumen Severus' flüchtete.

Selbiger hatte sich schon gereinigt und richtete mit einem verrückten Lächeln langsam seine Kleidung. Er blickte zu Lucius und ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel gleiten.

"Bist du nun ausgelastet?", krächzte er ihm zu. Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Verstand drehte sich noch um das eben Erlebte. Es schien alles so bizarr und unwirklich... Sie hatten doch nicht gerade wirklich einen Quickie mit dem Werwolf hinter sich?

Andererseits hatte es etwas Gutes, da er so endlich mal einen Blick auf Severus' Gemächt in Aktion hatte werfen können... Und er musste sagen, dass sein Freund wirklich reichlich ausgestattet war. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn zu...

Lucius leckte sich die Lippen und griff nach seinem Glas... doch es war leer! Und in der Flasche war, wie er sich erinnerte, auch nicht mehr die Welt. Er seufzte, es war wohl Zeit zu gehen. Er erhob sich langsam und Severus tat es ihm nach. Der Tränkemeister beobachtete seinen Freund mit etwas Wehmut und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Gute Nacht, Lucius...", raunte er heißer. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch von vorhin. Lucius hatte mit ihm ins Bett gehen wollen... Warum verdammt? Hatte er etwa seine heimlichen Blicke bemerkt? Bei Salazar... Lucius nickte ihm langsam zu und wankte zu seinem Stock, den er schnell packte, damit er nicht umfiel. Er warf Severus einen wehmütigen Blick zu und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Severus.. ich... ", begann er und brach dann wieder ab. Es hatte doch alles keinen Sinn.. Er wollte seine Freundschaft mit dem Anderen nicht aufs Spiel setzen für so etwas Nichtiges wie... Liebe. Pha!.. Wer brauchte schon Liebe! Sie waren zwei gestandene Männer.. Hatten schon so manches erlebt... da brauchten sie nicht noch die Irrungen und Wirrungen der Liebe über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er hob stolz sein Haupt an und schritt zur Tür. Severus sah ihm verwundert hinterher. Zuerst stotterte sein Freund, dann schien er völlig in Gedanken versunken und nun stolzierte er wie ein Gockel an ihm vorbei, als wäre dieser ganze Abend nicht gewesen. Was sollte dieses Spiel? Was war nur mit Lucius los? Er wurde aus seinem alten Freund einfach nicht schlau... Es schien so vieles nicht zu passen!

Er ahnte nicht, dass Lucius selbst gleich den Schlüssel zu seinem Verhalten bieten würde. Der Malfoy versteifte sich und ließ ein Räuspern vernehmen.

"Ich habe etwas vergessen...", brummte er. Severus seufzte und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Lucius... was noch?", versuchte er gelangweilt den anderen abzuwimmeln, um mit seinen seltsamen Gedanken alleine zu sein. Der blonde Syltherin drehte sich langsam um. Es schien fast so als hätte er Angst vor seinem nächsten Schritt. Irgendwo aus den Falten seines Umhangs zog er etwas hervor, was Severus zunächst Verwunderung, dann Entsetzen und schließlich Erkenntnis ins Gesicht zauberte.

"Ich habe vergessen, dir die hier zu geben...", murmelte das Malfoyoberhaupt und übergab Severus die schwarze Rose.

"Lucius.. was...", stotterte er und sah sie fassungslos an. Es war die gleiche Rose wie die, die er schon seit Wochen alle sieben Tage erneut auf seinem Kopfkissen vorfand. Sollte das bedeuten, dass Lucius sein heimlicher Wohltäter war? Aber...

"Warum?", beendete er rau seine Gedanken. Lucius schnaubte und drehte sich um.

"Denk darüber nach, Severus... Ich habe meinen Stolz für heute Abend schon genug mit Füßen getreten. Ich werde es dir jetzt nicht auch noch vorsingen!", knurrte er und schritt auf die Tür zu. Severus' Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er konnte es nicht glauben... Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, bei Merlin!

Lucius verspürte sich am Handgelenk gepackt, als er gerade glaubte seinen Freund wohl das letzte Mal als Freund gesehen zu haben. Er wurde grob herum gerissen und als er Severus' Gesicht erblickte, wusste er, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Ihre Freundschaft war zerbrochen. Er hatte sie aufs Spiel gesetzt und sie verloren... und so viel gewonnen...

Mit einer Sanftheit, die an Intensität kaum zu überbieten war, trafen Severus' Lippen auf seine und ließen einen wohligen Schock durch seinen Körper fahren. Um Severus' Mundwinkel zuckte ein Grinsen, als er sich wieder gelöst hatte und Lucius an der Hand nahm.

"Das kleine Spiel mit dem Werwolf hat dich hoffentlich noch nicht ausgepowert... ich dachte du hattest mit mir noch etwas vor...", raunte er ihm leise ins Ohr und zog den überrumpelten Lucius hinter sich in sein Schlafzimmer, dem zum ersten Mal für kurze Zeit die Worte fehlten...

Fin...?

So.. das war es.. eigentlich... oder? was meint ihr? bin ja gespannt...

Grüße, Cyberrat


End file.
